


discord and chill

by killugonnie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Slow Burn, Texting, Trans Alluka Zoldyck, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killugonnie/pseuds/killugonnie
Summary: After being vanished to the dark and twisted realm of public school, Alluka Zoldyck quickly befriends the lovable Gon Freecss and his ragtag group of friends. Unfortunately for them, her older brother doesn't seem to like this idea very much.(Chatfic)
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

  
gon   
  


gon  
Hey Alluka!

* * *

alluka! ♡  
why is your profile picture a frog wearing a cowboy hat? lmao  


* * *

gon  
Because it's cute  
Why would you make your profile pic anything _but _a frog with a cowboy hat and lasso?__ _ _  
__

* * *

alluka! ♡  
fair enough, it's cute :)  


* * *

gon  
fuck yeah  
Hang on lemme invite you to our server

* * *

alluka! ♡  
who's in it?  


* * *

gon  
Well there's me (ofc), Leorio, Kurapika, Zushi, and some other people you haven't met  
They're rlly cool tho!

* * *

alluka! ♡  
ooh sounds fun :p  


* * *

  
# general   
  


super ultra karate man  
Alluka!!!  
i mean hey alluka

* * *

alluka! ♡  
LMAO hi zushi  


* * *

Heavenly Overlord and Master  
Zushi don't be shy  
We must welcome our new member with open arms

* * *

pika-chan uwu~  
You make it sound like we're a cult or something.  


* * *

Heavenly Overlord and Master  
We arent?

* * *

pika-chan uwu~  
Fair enough. What are we worshipping, O Heavenly Master?  


* * *

Heavenly Overlord and Master  
Frog in a cowboy hat

* * *

alluka! ♡  
FROG IN A COWBOY HAT!!!  


* * *

  
squid kid   
  


squid kid  
GON  
GON!!!  
GON FREECSS.

* * *

gon  
Whats up Ikalgo

* * *

squid kid  
why is alluka zoldyck in our server

* * *

gon  
Oh yeah  
She just transferred here, we became friends today  
is there a problem with her?

* * *

squid kid  
nono i'm sure she's great  
it's just the fact that she's a ZOLDYCK

* * *

gon  
wdym

* * *

squid kid  
i'm friends with her brother and they are HARDCORE  
like  
HARD  
CORE  
every time i go to hang out with him i have to pass through like 5 security checks  
what's a zoldyck doing in public school?

* * *

gon  
No clue  
She has a brother? What's he like?

* * *

squid kid  
oh he's an asshole  
but he's great, wouldn't look like it but he's really shy  
dotes on his sister tho, he would murder for her

* * *

gon  
Alluka?

* * *

squid kid  
yeah, i don't doubt the second she tells him about you guys you're going to be getting a plethora of angry   
dms saying shit like  
"If you so much as breathe in the wrong direction around her, I'll kill you."  
"Are you trying to take advantage of my baby sister?"

* * *

gon  
woah  
Sounds intense

* * *

squid kid  
yeah, just be careful. do NOT piss her brother off, otherwise you're dead meat.

* * *

gon  
Good to know, thanks for lmk

* * *

squid kid  
yeah no problem, if killua knew i was doing this he'd wring my spine from my body too so i'm doing this to   
save both your ass and my own

* * *

gon  
Thank God for our asses  
His names Killua? Thats a pretty name

* * *

squid kid  
can you stop being gay for five seconds please

* * *

gon  
I CANT HELP MY HOMOSEXUALITY!!!

* * *

* * *

Alluka laughs down at her phone, her eyes bright. She turned to her brother, who was eyeing her apprehensively.

“You’re looking at me like I’m a serial killer or something,” she noted. Killua sputtered, his pale complexion turning beet red.

“I’m not! I just noticed that you look… suspiciously happy for someone who was just sent to public school,” he nervously replied, squinting his eyes. “What happened?”

“Oh, nothing much. I just made some new friends! They invited me to their Discord server. I never expected to meet such nice people on the first day at my new school, especially since I’m a transfer student,” she babbled, regretting it immediately. Killua’s face turned sheet white, standing up abruptly.

“You WHAT?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like Killua's profile picture, so I'll probably edit a better one later.  
> Here's Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy, I tried to make them act in character but I'm not too sure I succeeded.
> 
> [Follow me on Twitter if you want, I tweet a lot about HxH.](https://twitter.com/gingfeces)

  
𝓰𝓸𝓭𝓹𝓮𝓮𝓭   
  


𝓰𝓸𝓭𝓹𝓮𝓮𝓭   
You're one of Alluka's friends, right?  


* * *

gon  
Yeah I am  
Is this the brother I've heard about  


* * *

𝓰𝓸𝓭𝓹𝓮𝓮𝓭   
From who? Alluka?  


* * *

gon  
Hmm. I'll withhold that information until I can get something I want from you  


* * *

𝓰𝓸𝓭𝓹𝓮𝓮𝓭   
Something I-  
Look I'm not trying to play games or whatever the hell you're trying to do.  
We won't be speaking to each other after this so it's best that you just tell me.  


* * *

gon  
How do you know  
  
What if its about Alluka  


* * *

𝓰𝓸𝓭𝓹𝓮𝓮𝓭   
God you're annoying.  


* * *

gon  
Im not!!!  
Im just teasing, you should try to lighten up Killua  
Your name is Killua right  


* * *

𝓰𝓸𝓭𝓹𝓮𝓮𝓭   
Yeah. How did you know that  


* * *

gon  
And that's a secret I'll never tell  


* * *

𝓰𝓸𝓭𝓹𝓮𝓮𝓭   
xoxo  
FUCK  


* * *

gon  
HA  
I see I spot another Gossip Girl fanatic  


* * *

𝓰𝓸𝓭𝓹𝓮𝓮𝓭   
This is mortifying.  
Do not speak about this to **anyone**.  
Especially Alluka  


* * *

gon  
Hmm  
I'll consider  


* * *

𝓰𝓸𝓭𝓹𝓮𝓮𝓭   
GON I SWEAR TO GOD  


* * *

gon  
Killuaaaa!!  
I'm just playing around. Sorta  
You gotta talk to me about GG though  


* * *

𝓰𝓸𝓭𝓹𝓮𝓮𝓭   
Is that all?  


* * *

gon  
Nah  
It's just all I can think of rn  
Stay on your guard  


* * *

𝓰𝓸𝓭𝓹𝓮𝓮𝓭   
..I'll keep that in mind.  
god we got off topic  
anyways _clears throat_ What are your intentions with my sister?  


* * *

gon  
Nothing!! I swear  
I met her in class and she seemed cool so I invited her to our Discord server  
Wanna join?  


* * *

𝓰𝓸𝓭𝓹𝓮𝓮𝓭   
Um no  
I only know Alluka it'd be weird  


* * *

gon  
You know me  
That's double the amount as before  


* * *

𝓰𝓸𝓭𝓹𝓮𝓮𝓭   
Anyways, no  
Being forced to talk to you about Gossip Girl is enough.  


* * *

gon  
For now  


* * *

𝓰𝓸𝓭𝓹𝓮𝓮𝓭   
for now  
Hey  
Stop changing the subject  


* * *

gon  
You're changing it too  
We both had an equal share in changing the subject  


* * *

𝓰𝓸𝓭𝓹𝓮𝓮𝓭   
I'm just gonna ignore that and be blunt so you can't distract me  
Are you trying to make a make a move on my sister  


* * *

gon  
WHAT  
OH MY GOD  
dude im gay  


* * *

𝓰𝓸𝓭𝓹𝓮𝓮𝓭   
Oh  
Fuck this is awkward  


* * *

gon  
yeah  


* * *

𝓰𝓸𝓭𝓹𝓮𝓮𝓭   
Well...  
I'm gonna log off before embarrassing myself further  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I love how writing the first chapter took fifteen minutes but formatting it took me three hours. Sorry for the short first chapter, once I get the hang of it the chapters will be much longer.
> 
> For Day 6 of Killugon Week: Social Media AU :o)
> 
> [Here's a link to the skin I used!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142470)


End file.
